The Taming of The Sorceress
by Windigo
Summary: An alternate fic starring some of our fave characters!


The Taming of the Sorceress  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BEFORE YOU READ: This story is based on William Shakespeare's "The Taming of the Shrew". If you haven't read it don't worry. It's basically a story of it's own. Also, let's just pretend Dermott isn't Maeve's brother for this one.  
~  
DISCLAIMER: Once again, i don't own any of these characters although if i did i'd be a pretty happy person*G*. Anyway, these guys belong to someone else and i am not making a cent off of this.  
~  
  
  
~#~  
  
"Princess Maevelyn and her sister Princess Bryanna of Eire." The herald announced to the large group seated about the dining tables. The two princesses entered, clad in silk and jewels. Bryanna was wearing a turqoise dress that reached the floor. Around her neck hung three strands of diamonds and diamond earrings. Maevelyn wore her favourite emerald green dress with a single strand of pearls and two pearls on her ears. The both walked over to the head table and sat down at their rightful places, Bryanna beside her father and Maevelyn beside her mother. Polite applause sounded as they forced a grin before one of the honoured guest stood up for his speech.   
  
Maevelyn let her grin drop into a scowl. She hated all banquets; being royalty was no fun at all. Servants were constantly trying to please you, guests would try to talk to you and the rest of their court were constantly suggesting things and asking for her opinion. Bryanna, on the other hand quite enjoyed being royalty though she also scowled at the thought of speeches. She was the younger of the two and was never pestered as frequently as her sister.  
  
The honoured guest sat down and Maevelyn was abruptly pulled out of her sullen state. The meal courses came in and soon everybody was relaxing. Maevelyn picked at her dinner, not feeling very hungry (royal meals always seemed to spoil her appetite). Her mother, the queen Arabella, sent a knowing look to her father, the king Daylan. He rolled his eyes and nodded.   
  
"Dear, after dinner has finished you need not mill about." Arabella whispered into her daughter's ear.  
  
Maevelyn smiled, silently thanking her. She loved her parents very much but sometimes her father could be, well, difficult. He demonstrated this talent when it came to certain things such as lessons and decisions. Thankfully, Arabella was very tolerating and that helped to balance her father's stubbornness (which Maevelyn had inherited).  
  
After a prolonged meal, Maeve (her nickname used only by her family) hurried out of the banquet hall and into the palace gardens. She inhaled deeply, taking in the autumn scents that danced with the cool breeze. Already, the trees were changing colours making Eire look even more beautiful than normal. The princess wandered aimlessly about, thinking about nothing, and happy to be outside. She finally came to rest on the edge of the marble fountain in the exact centre of the gardens. Exotic fish darted about inside the lower basin; water sprouted out of the top. She looked up and was surprised to see a clear sky. Normally, autumn days were cloudy but for some unknown exception the sky was a beautiful inky blue-black with series of stars clustering about. The moon was a perfect crescent and it cast a bright light across the lands.  
  
"Maeve, I didn't expect to see you out here. You're usually mingling with the dinner guests." Bryanna remarked and sat down beside her older sister.   
  
"Haha, very funny." Maeve said, equally matching her sister's sarcasm. " Why are you out here? You never come outside in the middle of the night just to be with your dearest sister."  
  
"I just have to tell somebody and you're the only person who'd understand." Bryn said excitedly.  
  
"What might that be?"   
  
Bryn drew in a deep breath. " Dermott proposed to me today!"  
  
Maeve's jaw fell open. " He didn't!" All Bryn could do was nod happily, her eyes brighter than the stars. " What did you say?"  
  
"I told him to get a life. Hey, I'm just kidding and don't give me that look Maevelyn. Anyway, I said yes what else?"   
  
A few silent moments passed while the oldest got over her shock. When it finally clicked, Maevelyn leapt up and engulfed her sister in a bear hug.   
  
"Have you told mum and dad yet?" Maeve asked when they finally got over their excitement.  
  
"Not yet. I'm worried about what they'll say." Bryn answered.  
  
"Well dad gave us that boring lecture yesterday about marriage but I only heard the first sentence before I dozed off."  
  
"Same as me. I hope he didn't say anything important."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
Bryn shivered at the slight breeze. "I'm going to bed now. It's getting late."  
  
Maeve nodded. " Good idea. Try to tell them as soon as possible though, Bryn. You never know what can happen." They both got up and ventured over to the palace.  
  
~#~  
  
  
They family were seated around their private table the next morning. Everyone was suffering from the effects of the feast last night and not a single person in the royal family was a morning person.  
  
Bryn took this as a good time to explain her situation. Maeve sent an encouraging glance to her sister before going back to her meal.  
  
"Mom, Dad. I have some news." Her voice echoed across the stone hall. The king and queen looked up.  
  
"What is it dear?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Well, you know how I met the Lord's son last month. Well, we've been seeing each other and the other day he proposed to me. We're to be married." Bryn blushed and watched her parents' reactions. Daylan was the first to speak up.  
  
"Absolutely not!" He declared." It's breaking tradition."  
  
Bryn looked taken back and her mother went over to comfort her. Maeve saw how distraught her sister looked and stepped in. " What tradition? You never mentioned anything."  
  
"Were you not listening to my lecture just days ago Maevelyn?"  
  
Maeve looked down, her face starting to become red. " I must have missed that part."  
  
"It says quite clearly that the youngest of the royal family may not marry until the oldest does."  
  
"WHAT?!" The two sisters exclaimed." That's the most idiotic law I have ever heard of." Bryn argued.  
  
"Idiotic or not it is the law and you," He gestured towards them," are bound by blood to follow it."  
  
"But Maeve will never marry anyone!" Bryn retorted and Maeve glared at her. Bryn instantly felt guilty but Maeve just shrugged at her parents, indicating it was true.  
  
"If so then you Bryanna will never marry either. I'm leaving now; you have given me a headache." The king stormed off, Arabella following behind. Bryn slowly sank into her chair, tears forming.   
  
"What will I tell him?" She mumbled and started to cry. Maevelyn went over to her chair and put her arm around her sister. "I have no idea but I suggest you see him soon or more trouble will brew." Bryn mumbled her thanks and stalked off to her room, leaving the red-haired princess alone in the dining room.  
  
  
~#~   
  
Bryanna hurried out that afternoon, wearing a simple cotton dress and clutching a cloak around her form. She was to meet Dermott at the Wishing Well, a warm, cheerful tavern that was renowned for it's food. Bryn didn't need to cover her face or shy away from the public because most people were used to seeing either sister mingling about with them. Riches, fancy clothing and money didn't matter to them anymore.  
Dermott waved her over to their table by a window. The young princess tried to smile but to no success.  
  
"Alright, what's bothering you?" He asked as she took her seat across from him.  
  
"It's-it's nothing." She replied quietly. Dermott reached out and took hold of her hand.  
  
"Nothing?" Bryn looked up into his hazel eyes and her heart melted.  
  
"Fine. It's something."   
  
"It's about us isn't it?" Dermott said and held her gaze. Bryn nodded and wiped away the sudden tears that had appeared.  
  
"My parents won't allow. Actually more like my father won't allow it. There's some stupid rule that I can't marry until Maevelyn does."   
  
"That's the most idiotic law I've ever heard of!"   
  
"That's what I said." She grumbled." I mean, my sister is an alien to the male species. The day she marries is the day the apocalypse comes."   
  
Dermott chuckled and started to think. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Bryn savouring the feel of her hand in his. Suddenly his face lit up. " I have an idea. What if we get some one to romance her, ease her into maybe possible engagement."  
  
"But that's impossible. No man in the surrounding area has the guts to stand up to her and knowing my sister they'd be fried before they could actually try anything."  
  
"I know that, but I know some one who's way with women is famous."  
  
"You don't mean........."  
  
"Yes I do. Sinbad, master of the seven seas."  
  
~#~  
  
Dermott thrust his reins into the hostler's open hands and took a deep breath. Sinbad might be a good friend but that didn't mean he would actually would do anything Dermott asked. He strutted up and knocked on the stately wood door. A round, jolly man opened and cheerfully bid him a hello. Dermott grinned and patted Sinbad's brother, Doubar, on the back. He led him through the mansion that the sailor had bought and instructed him to wait in the library. Dermott sat in a large, plush velvet chair, becoming uneasy with his surroundings. A female face came into view through the space between the door and Dermott waved. She smiled and came to sit down beside him.   
  
"I haven't seen you in ages Dermott. How are ya doing?"   
  
"I'm fine. How about you Talia? Last time I saw you, you were in a bit of a mess." Sinbad's long time lover laughed and gave him a swift thwack on the back.   
  
"It all turned out right in the end. Sinbad's just coming. He needs to take care of some important business."  
  
"And I finished just in time." A male voice spoke up and the two looked to see a handsome, blue-eyed man leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"Took you long enough." Talia muttered and excused herself.  
  
"How are you doing captain? It's been what? Three years now?"  
  
"Four and a half actually. I'm fine, who wouldn't be living here."  
  
Sinbad sat down in the chair opposite of his friend's and smiled. " What brings you here anyway?"  
  
"Well it's a long story..." Dermott proceeded to tell him about Bryn. When he was done, the captain's smile had grown broader and he looked about ready to laugh. " You? Married? To the princess of Eire? That's a first."  
  
"Anyway, that all breaks down to this. Bryanna has an older sister and there's a law that won't allow her to marry until her sister does." Dermott countered.  
  
" I can see where this is going. So you need me to seduce this sister of hers, Maevelyn, so that you can marry her younger sibling." Dermott nodded." It will be a challenge and a difficult one at that. I'll also pay you 50 dinars per day that you spend with her."   
  
Sinbad looked thoughtful for moments on end and Dermott thought he would back down. Then the master of the seven seas looked up and grinned.  
  
"You've got yourself a deal!" They shook hands and Dermott left, dancing on air. He was sure that his plan would work and that he could marry his beloved in no time.  
  
~#~  
  
Sinbad cantered down the leafy path, golden and orange leaves falling like rain. He went over everything in his mind from what to say to her and how to act. From the description Dermott had given him, she was a fiery woman with a stubborn personality. Sinbad was feeling quite sure of himself, yet there was a suspicious nagging at the back of his mind. Surely she couldn't be that difficult. He had tamed many a woman over the last years, nothing could ruin that.  
  
Speaking of his past lovers, there was one in particular that wasn't too happy about the arrangement. They had spent most of last night arguing and Talia had left with a broken heart. Sinbad felt a twinge of regret but he had never loved her. It was more of a mutual trust and lust that they had shared, nothing more. What did the meagre word 'love' mean to a sailor who has a woman at every port? The same went with Talia; she had quite a few men that would instantly take her in. Yet they had shared many adventures and it would be strange not to see her by his side every morning.   
  
Sinbad shook the memories out of his head and focused on the horizon and the beautiful stone palace rising out of it.  
  
~#~  
  
"MAEVELYN!" Bryn yelled at the top of her voice.  
  
"Geez, I'm coming. Impatient little brat." Maeve muttered as she finished brushing out the last few tangles in her fiery hair.  
  
"Ahem. What did you call me?" Bryn asked, eyeing her sister from the doorway.   
  
"Nothing important." Maeve replied and faked a smile. Bryn just stared at her sister, mentally wishing her to hurry up.  
  
"What's so special about this person that everybody's talking about?" Maeve inquired.  
  
"Don't you listen to any palace gossip? Oh yeah, I forgot, we're talking about you. Anyway, he is known through the world as the master of the seven seas. It's said that there is no mortal man that is as skilled as swordplay as him." Then Bryn began to describe him and all his adventures. Maeve kept a sugar-sweet smile plastered to her face and closed out her sister's voice. Sometimes Bryn had a habit of droning on and the best way to avoid it was to shut up and use short sentences.  
  
The sound of hooves clattering on the cobblestone road in the courtyard brought both sisters to a halt. Bryn suddenly smiled and ran for the door, Maeve lagging behind. 'This has to be some sort of scheme for my hand in marriage.' Maeve thought grimly and walked out into the sunlight. Shading her eyes she spotted a dark brown horse standing placidly, half asleep, while his owner argued with the hostler.  
  
Bryn was watching dumbfounded so Maeve decided to step in.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but what right do you have to bicker with our most trusted hostler?" She asked, putting on her regal tone. Sinbad whirled around, expecting to be faced with a short, ditzy blond princess who was arrogant and conceited. Instead he came eye to eye with a tall red-haired woman, stubborn and very, very peeved. The sailor suddenly felt his heart flutter as he gazed back at her. They had all told him about her personality traits but they had never told him she was this beautiful.   
  
Maeve raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. Sinbad took the hint. "He is not doing what I ask of him your Majesty." He finished with a sweeping bow.   
  
"What do you ask of him?" She questioned.  
  
Sinbad replied, " I only ask that he does not let my horse out in the paddocks but keep him in a stall."  
  
"And why should he do this?"   
  
"Because my mount has a habit of jumping fences." The former sailor said and suddenly realized how embarrassing the situation was.  
  
"Well then. It shall be done. But next time, ask politely. I don't appreciate people ordering around my servants in such a rude way." Maeve retorted. She went over to the baffled hostler and explained the situation. He agreed quite quickly, relieved that he was not to be punished, and led the dozy horse off.  
Maeve turned back to see her parents enthusiastically greeting the newcomer. The princess rolled her eyes heavenward, wondering if this one would have to be chased away by fireballs or her two very faithful wolfhounds. 'I guess I just have to wait and see.' She thought and smiled slyly as she sauntered over to her family and the newcomer.  
  
~#~  
Maeve hid a yawn with her hand as Sinbad continued his tale. She glanced at the rest of the guests and family to see how they reacted. Each one was hanging on his every word, as though they were be-spelled. Shifting into a more comfortable position, she absently lent down to scratch her dog behind the ears. She was anticipating the entertainment that her parents had scheduled which would allow her to leave the dull company and have some time to herself, something she had been deprived of ever since he came.  
  
Luckily, Sinbad finished in time and Maeve quickly escaped the suffocating room to the cool outdoors. Maeve walked over to the stables to visit her gelding. As she entered, the smell of horses, leather and hay wafted out, one of her favourite smells. She walked down to the second last stall and let herself in. The horse that was boarded there looked up and let out a soft nicker, walking over to nuzzle the princess' outstretched hand. Maeve smiled in spite of herself and stroked his velvety nose. She dug down into one of her pockets and pulled out a few carrot pieces, something she had stolen off of her dinner plate. The horse instantly sought them out and crunched happily. Maeve stood back to admire him. It was hard to believe this was the same gangly colt she had helped raise when his mother and her rider were killed by bandits. The once knobbly-kneed foal had matured into an elegant mount. He was a bright chestnut with a stripe down his nose. His coat shone under the dim light from the candles and his eyes were bright as he watched his mistress with curiosity. A loud neigh suddenly erupted from the stall across and Maeve jumped. She quickly shut the stall door and rushed over to the one where she had heard the sound. As soon as she reached the door, a brown head poked out. Maeve suddenly recognized Sinbad's mount. She rubbed his forehead, murmuring to him, trying to calm him down. The princess realized that he was frustrated, probably about being cooped up all day long. She was so busy with him, that she never heard Sinbad until he was right behind her.   
  
"Beautiful isn't he?" Sinbad remarked and reached over to give the horse a pat.  
  
"Very." She replied then realized whom she was talking to. " What are you doing here?"  
  
Sinbad smiled. He had been expecting this. " Just here to check up on my horse. He can get a bit restless sometimes, as you can see."  
  
"A likely excuse," The princess retorted.  
  
"So you don't believe me?"  
  
"Not in the slightest. I may be a princess but I'm not stupid."  
  
"Then why am I here, if you're so smart." He challenged her.   
  
"You're here because you're trying to win my hand in marriage. My parents are too predictable and so are men like you." She told him, careful not to meet his gaze.  
  
"So now I'm predictable?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"However did you come to that conclusion?" Maeve glared at him. He was trying to get her to say something but she had no idea as to what it was.  
  
"By watching the way my parents welcomed you so warmly, or the fact that you wasted a whole evening talking about your adventures." She answered harshly and turned away from him. "I have to go now and thank you for ruining my perfectly quiet evening." She brushed past him, and as she reached the doors he heard him call. "You're welcome!" Shaking her head furiously, she stormed out of the stable.   
  
'I hope he trips and falls hard,' Maeve thought angrily and headed towards her quarters.  
  
~#~  
  
Maeve woke up just after dawn, as she had hoped. Careful not disturb anybody, she threw on a pair of breeches, a deep blue shirt, and soft pair of boots. The princess wrapped her cape about her shoulders and quietly crept out of the palace. Once she had reached the edge of the wild forest that bordered the manicured palace garden, Maeve shook off the tense feeling and began heading towards her little haven.  
  
  
***  
  
Sinbad watched the redhead walk confidently into the forest from his window. Ever since last night, he had realized that she was not the frail, weak-minded princess most people thought her to be. Although he had never knew she was that opposite of the rumours. He had also come to the conclusion that she was immune to his charms, unlike every other woman in Eire. The captain had seen all those men at the dinner table gaze hungrily at her when she wasn't looking and for some reason that sparked something inside of the captain. It made him want to prove that she was going to become his and his only. Sinbad quickly picked up his long cape and hurried outside, following the tracks the princess had made.   
  
***  
  
Maeve carefully climbed down the rocky edge, trying to secure her footing every inch of the way.   
So many people thought of princesses as women who do nothing but sit around, advising others and being waited on. They had obviously never met Maeve, for she was as agile as a mountain goat. She could use a sword and dagger properly (from years of training from soldiers and knights). She was able to ride without having to sit sidesaddle, use a bow and arrow, and could help repair certain weapons. This would explain why her needle and thread were sitting at the bottom of a trunk hidden in the cellars, forever doomed to collect dust. Suddenly, Maeve heard a branch crack up above. She dropped to the sandy carpet below and ran to hide in some nearby bushes.  
  
Meanwhile, up above, Sinbad was creeping around trying to avoid being caught. He cursed when he heard the branch crack and heard a thud below. Curious, he looked down but could see nothing except sand and water. Still sure that something was down there, he leapt down the cliff's rocky, slightly slanted face in a matter of seconds and scanned the beach for any sign of something. There was a rustle in the bushes behind him and before the captain could react, Maeve was behind him holding a dagger to his throat.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded. Sinbad took a deep breath, grabbed her arm, and twisted it back, making her drop the dagger. He then swung around to face her. Maeve was rubbing her wrist and looked up. When she saw those sea-blue eyes gazing at her, she glared at him. "What the heck did you do that for?"   
  
He grinned hesitantly and picked up her dagger, which lay buried beneath the seaweed. " I was threatened so I reacted the way I was taught." Maeve raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "You were taught well, I'll give you credit for that," she remarked," but one question. What are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something?"  
  
The captain gulped. He really had no idea why he had followed her. So he improvised. " I just happen to like visiting the sea."  
  
"This early in the morning?" She prodded. He grinned and shrugged. "Anytime of the day." Maeve eyed him suspiciously. 'He looks sort of cute when he isn't all dressed up,' Maeve thought hesitantly,' and that grin certainly is catching.' Abruptly Sinbad held out his arm. " Would you care to join me for a walk?" Maeve gave a small smile and placed her hand on his arm. " I might as well, since I have nothing else to do." She tried to make it sound like she didn't care but deep down she knew she did.  
  
~#~  
  
"So you've sailed the seven seas eh?" Sinbad grinned at her. He found it easier to smile when she was around, and they both were very relaxed with their current situation.   
  
"Uh huh. All seven." He told her. Maeve shook her head in disbelief and looked him in the eye. They were sitting on a piece of driftwood, further down the beach. They had both removed their cloaks, hanging them on a tree branch behind them.   
  
"You better be telling the truth, sailor, or I will cut your tongue out." Sinbad had to laugh at that. He was enjoying this. Never worrying about having to be proper, or addressing the princess as 'Your Highness'. It felt like he had known her for eternity. Maeve was also thinking the same about him.  
  
"I swear on my honour as a sailor. All seven." Sinbad raised his hand and mock saluted her. She bit her lip to hold back a laugh. He did have a good sense of humour and he was fun to be with. The captain looked at her curiously. "What?" She asked him defensively.  
  
"Oh nothing."   
  
"No, you were definitely thinking something. Come on, spit it out."  
  
Sinbad sighed dramatically. "I was just wondering how someone like you could ever become a princess, that's all."  
  
Maeve furrowed her brow. "What do you mean by that?"   
  
He smiled at her, a real smile, not the fake one he had had at dinner. "Just that most princesses I know would never be sitting out on a piece of driftwood just after dawn. "  
  
Maeve half smiled, she had seen this coming. "You're probably wondering why I'm not like any of them, right?" The captain nodded and she went on.  
  
"Well, I guess I've always been…I dunno…me. I guess I was never influenced by the court or all the riches that were heaped at my doorstep. I had a teacher once who taught me that there are more important things in life than gold and silk," She gazed out to the sea, a faraway look appearing in her eyes. "He taught me many things, including all the spells and magic potions. He made me realize who I was, not what everybody else wanted me to be." She stopped, blushed, and brought her gaze back to Sinbad's. "You probably think I'm wacko now."   
  
Sinbad patted her arm. "On the contrary, I think you're fascinating." Maeve raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Sinbad shrugged nonchalantly. " You're far more interesting than most princess I've ever met. Look at all the stuff you can do. You ride like better than most men, you can use magic, I mean you wake up at dawn just to be beside the sea for God's sake! I don't know many noble women, even peasant women, who do that!"  
  
Maeve blushed profoundly at this, and studied her feet. No man or woman had ever complimented her on her 'flaws' as her parents and sister so kindly put it. Biting her lip, she looked up at him and studied his beautiful face, searching for any trace of mockery in those blue eyes but found none.  
  
He watched her as she studied him intently, and suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. Carefully, Sinbad leaned down and brushed her lips with his. Although it was a brief kiss, Maeve felt small shivers run up her spine. A tiny voice complained that she should pull away and kick him really, really hard…. but it was far away. Unsatisfied, the princess dropped her lips to his again and kissed him harder. Shocked and surprised, Sinbad hung in her embrace, no sense of anything except Maeve's lips on his own.   
  
They hung onto each other for what seemed like forever, lost in a world of their own. Maeve pulled away first, the sound of the breakfast bell pulling her from living reverie. She stole a glance at the sun.  
"Augh! I'm going to be late!" She cried and grabbed her cloak. Sinbad stood up and grabbed his own.  
  
"Maeve, will you join me for a ride this afternoon?" Sinbad asked taking her hand.  
  
She smiled warmly at him. " I'd be honoured." Hesitantly, she kissed him on the cheek before pulling away and scrambling up the rocky cliff side. The captain watched her go, still lost in the wonder that their kiss had created. Unlike the other kisses he had experienced, this one was different. He didn't know what the heck he was feeling but he liked it.  
  
~#~  
Maeve tightened the girth and let the saddle flap fall. She was dressed in the same outfit she had worn on the beach minus the cape. She mounted up expertly, giving her horse a pat as she settled into the saddle. The princess urged him into a brisk walk, eager for a ride with Sinbad. She met him outside the palace wall and they rode out into the royal forest.   
  
They talked about nothing in particular, ranging from all possible topics. They stopped by a river to cool the horses off, and Sinbad surprised her with a picnic containing all her favourite things. After eating, they paddled around at the edge of the river.  
  
The rest of the week, they spent with each other, going on rides, walking along the beach, just simply talking. They even shared a few kisses but none as exhilarating as the one they had shared at the beach.  
Maeve found herself enjoying Sinbad's company, and the feeling was mutual. She regretted the time when he would have to leave.  
  
~#~  
It was after such an occasion that Maeve decided to take the back entrance to avoid her sister's prying eyes. Just as the princess was about to reach for the doorknob to her room, Bryn stopped her.  
  
"And where have you been?" The younger princess asked slyly. Maeve tossed her hair to one side and replied, " I was just out for a ride." She made a move for the door but Bryn stopped her.  
  
"And with who, may I ask?" She drawled. Maeve put both her hands on her hip and sighed. "Your starting to sound like mother." Bryn watched her for a second and Maeve lurched for the doorknob. They both stumbled into the room.  
  
"I'm just curious. It's not everyday my sister is smitten with a man." Bryn mentioned as soon as they had gotten to their feet. She glanced over to her sister and watched her blush.   
  
"I am not smitten with him." Maeve retorted in the most offended voice she could manage, walked over to her wardrobe and started rifling through dresses. Bryn took a seat on the bed; she wasn't going to leave until she got some answers.  
  
"Of course you aren't. You just when on a picnic with him as an act of friendship."   
  
Maeve sighed inwardly and turned to face her sister. "You would know that how?"  
  
"It's not like nobody saw you when you went riding out with him. Personally, I think you like him." Bryn remarked, while fingering a peach coloured dress lying on the bed. Maeve bit her lip to keep back a retort. Taking a deep breath she inquired, " What brings you to that conclusion?"   
  
Bryn walked over to Maeve to stand beside her. "I've seen the way you look at him. You've never looked at any man that way before. Judging by the way he looks at you, I'd say the feeling's mutual." Maeve made a face at her and Bryn continued. " Try not to let this one get away Maeve." Then in a louder voice, the younger princess stated, " Purple looks good on you," and waltzed out of the room.  
  
The older princess sat on the bed, replaying her sister's words in her head. She did like him, that was easy to admit but there was something stronger there, something that Maeve just couldn't name. She pondered this as she washed and dressed for dinner. Taking heed to Bryn's other comment, she dug out a violet satin dress to wear. Taking a quick glance in the mirror, and satisfied with her appearance, Maeve headed down to the dining hall.  
  
~#~  
  
As she rounded the last bend, Maeve heard voices. She peeked around the corner and saw Sinbad standing across from Dermott. She could pick up their conversation and listened intently.  
  
" - doing a great job with her Sinbad. I couldn't be more pleased. If it keeps up, I'll be marrying Bryn in no time." That was Dermott speaking, it was easy to recognize the Irish lilt. But what was he talking about? Bryn wouldn't be able to marry unless she did or was about to. Curious, Maeve waited to hear more.  
  
Dermott looked at Sinbad ."So how much do I owe you for taking Maeve out?" Maeve's jaw dropped, what the hell was he talking about?  
  
Sinbad shrugged. "About 100 dinars, but listen Dermott, that's not why I need to talk to you…" Dermott cut him off by clapping him on the shoulder.   
  
"Nonsense! You've got the princess wrapped around your finger, I get to finally marry my love and you're saying I owe you nothing?!" Dermott shook his head and laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually fell for Maeve." Sinbad laughed with him, but with no effort, unlike Dermott.  
  
Maeve ducked behind the corner and buried her face in her hands, tears of fury welling up in her eyes. So that's why he was here. To woo her so that Dermott and Bryn could get married. Everything Sinbad had told her, everything he had done, was for money. Fury replacing her hunger, Maeve walked around the corner to head back to her room…….when she ran straight into Sinbad.   
  
He caught her hands and looked down at her, concern etched in his face. "Maeve, what's the matter? What happened?" He asked gently. She tore her hands from his and looked him squarely in the face.  
  
"You're the matter, Sinbad. I saw you and Dermott talking back there." Sinbad's face fell and he backed up a step.   
"You heard?" Was his astonished reply.  
  
"Yes, I heard. I can't believe you Sinbad! I mean who do you think you are? Trying to win my hand just so you can earn some money. All those things you told me, all those things we did, were just for a couple of cursed dinars! And to think that I had actually fallen for you!! ARRRGHH!!" She was nearly on the verge of yelling now. Sinbad didn't know what to do.  
  
"Maeve, listen to me, I…"   
  
"No Sinbad, I won't listen! I've had enough of your games. I want you out of my house, out of my life." Her voice was lowered to a dangerous whisper. With one last glare, Maeve strode out of his way and nearly ran to her room, tears streaming down her face.  
  
~#~  
  
How could I have been so stupid? Maeve thought as she cried silently into her pillow. Her two wolfhounds whined and curled up closer to her, trying to comfort their mistress in any way possible. She felt as though her heart had split into two. Her thoughts were furious and she felt like using him for daily target practice.   
  
There was a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Listen Sinbad, I don't want to ever…" She stopped abruptly as Bryn, wearing a pale yellow gown, walked in. Maeve looked away; her sister was the last person she wanted to talk to. Bryn sat down beside her.   
  
"Look, sis, I'm sorry." Was all the younger of the two could say.  
  
"You're sorry? After all the pain, disillusionment, and heartache you, your fiancée and that sailor put me through, all you say is you're sorry?!" She cried and sniffed, wiping away her tears.  
  
"Alright, you want an apology?" Bryn demanded, " I'm sorry that I had to resort to this so I could get married. I'm sorry you suffered from our mistakes. Yet I'm truly sorry that you never saw the truth." She got up and stormed towards the door. Maeve sat up and looked at Bryn quizzically.   
  
"What truth?" She asked, no sarcasm intended in her words. Bryn smiled sadly and turned to face her sister.  
  
"Sinbad never took the money Dermott offered him." She said and walked out of the door. Maeve looked confused and wiped away the last of her tears. Why didn't he take the money? She absently scratched one of her dogs behind his ear while deep in thought. One hundred dinars was a lot of money, even if he was wealthy he shouldn't have turned it down. Sighing profoundly, she started to get ready for the night.   
  
Still buried in her own thoughts, she curled up under her covers, and fell asleep.  
  
~#~  
Months went by at the castle yet they seemed to take hours. King Daylan agreed to let the old rule of 'youngest can't get married until oldest does' drop. Bryn and Dermott were married during the winter and Bryn moved into his estate further north. Maeve missed Bryn dearly but she kept herself busy training her horse and helping with the hunting falcons. Her parents watched her go about her business, wondering if their daughter would ever be the same.   
  
~#~  
The summer sun beamed down on her face as Maeve began to wake. She noticed that her dogs weren't with her and assumed that one of the maids must have let them out. Quietly she got out of bed and decided to go for a walk along the beach. She threw on breeches, boots and shirt and dragged a brush through her hair in record time. Grabbing her cloak along the way, Maeve made her way out to the beach, feeling miserable. She doubted she would ever see the captain again, even if she did want to.   
  
A surprise befell her eyes as she peered over the ledge. A man was stretched out across the sand, his elbows propped up on the same log that she and Sinbad had had their conversation. Pulling out her dagger, she crawled down the rocky side, sticking to the shadows. The man was obviously preoccupied and didn't even look her way. Thanking the gods that she had paid attention to her tracking lessons, she slowly crept behind him and slid the dagger under his throat.   
  
"Who are you?" She growled and was surprised when her arm was twisted back at the wrist, making her drop the dagger. Smiling a little she rubbed her wrist.   
  
"What the heck did you do that for?" She demanded and glared playfully up at the man. He smiled down at her, his dimples showing.  
  
"I was threatened so I reacted the way I was taught." He answered and handed the dagger back to her.  
  
"You were taught well, I'll give you credit for that." She said and sat down on the log. More seriously, Maeve added, " What are you doing here?"  
  
Sinbad sat down beside her and shrugged his shoulders. " I wanted to come back for the summer to be by the sea." he gestured towards it, "I don't have a view like this where I live."   
  
"Oh."   
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, just savouring the beautiful morning. The captain watched her out of the corner of his eye. Maeve looked like an angel, her hair aglow from dawn's first light, her eyes sparkling as though she had stars instead of eyes. He felt the urge to kiss her right then and there but instead decided to clear things up.  
  
Maeve smiled slightly and faced him. "Bryn and Dermott are expecting a baby in a few months." Sinbad nodded, keeping his eyes on the sea. In a quieter tone she mentioned, "Bryn told me you didn't accept Dermott's money."  
  
He blushed and looked away. "She wasn't supposed to tell you." Maeve reached out and pulled his face towards her.  
"Well, I'm glad she did or the fish would've had a tasty meal this morning." She told him and caressed his cheek. He leant into her hand for a few seconds getting the courage to tell her. Finally, he took her free hand in his own.  
  
"Maeve, I want to say something and it's sort of hard to say so please don't interrupt me." He asked her. She nodded, signalling him to go on. He took a deep breath and let the words spill out.  
  
"When I first came here, it was for the sole purpose of getting your hand in marriage as you must have figured out. What I didn't realize was that you weren't some air-headed princess that would fall at my feet. I found I liked you more each day until I realized that I just wanted to be with you… without the money involved. So when Dermott offered me the money, I just couldn't take it, because I had finally realized something that was more important than money. These last few months have almost been torture because you weren't there to brighten my day up." He stopped to take a breath. Maeve squeezed his hand gently, encouragingly, still cupping his cheek with her hand.  
  
"Maeve, I….I…..I love you. You make me feel special, happy, and challenged at the same time. I can understand if you don't want me around, after why I first cam here." Maeve's hand dropped from his cheek yet her hand stayed in his. He loves me! She thought happily and felt if she were standing on air.  
  
"Maeve?" Sinbad asked, torn between anticipation and regret. What if she still hated him? At least he could live with it but he doubted his life would be the same. Her face gave no hint at her answer and he squeezed her hand.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, I'm so sorry! Sort of dazed out there." She inched closer to him. "Sinbad, I want to say sorry for yelling at you like that." He held up a hand.  
  
"No need to apologize, you had every right." Sinbad said.  
  
"We'll argue that later, but right now, I want to answer your question." She smiled at him. "I love you Sinbad, and I have since, well…since we first had that talk. You listened to me and you didn't scoff or scold me for my 'unprincesslike' behaviour." She stopped as Sinbad's face drew closer to hers.   
  
The only words she made out were 'I love you', before her mouth was taken by his, his muscular body pressed to hers. They were suddenly lost in that world of their own they had created so many months ago, clinging to each other for support.   
  
Moments later, Sinbad pulled away with a laugh and scooped her up in his arms.   
  
"So does that mean you'll marry me?" The captain asked, his eyes shining with a degree of love he never knew was possible. Maeve smiled at him.  
  
"Yes it does, sailor," She answered and kissed him softly.  
  
" Looks like I've tamed myself a sorceress," He said, once they had broken away and put Maeve on her feet.  
  
"I am not tame, I wouldn't call a sorceress tame," she told him and took his hand. They headed back towards the castle, both of them realizing that they had found home.  
  
~#~  
  
THE END!  
  
  
  



End file.
